


3 idiots and a toaster

by Freidynne



Category: MapleStory
Genre: 3 idiots in a pea pod, Drabble, M/M, Moron + Troll + Morosexual, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: The toaster was on fire.





	3 idiots and a toaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajju/gifts).



Life is a monotonous chore that god assigns to you the moment you are born.

 

Alber had already decided on believing in that philosophy. His mind tends to indulge in the idea of a cruel and unjust ruler, laughing at them from their throne. 

 

 _'Tsk, again?'_ He realizes the mug was cold the second time he reached for it.

 

And even the coffee he was drinking has gone cold from the lack of his attention.

 

It's fine, right?

 

It wasn't unlike Alber to prioritize work over coffee anyways. 

 

Nonetheless, he goes over to throw off his jacket on the chair. The momentum had caused the golden trinket hidden inside the pockets to slip and fall on to the tiles with a clunk.

 

There the locket lays open showing a precious memory of his.

 

The picture of his loved ones, the two idiots, Ark and Kinesis, both morons in their glorious true selves. It is quite unfortunate that someone so well put together like Alber himself, would fall for their 'charms.'

 

There just was something about their utmost stupidity that sucks Alber in, like one of Kinesis' gravitational skills.

 

_"Are you feeling the gravity?"_

 

They were so stupid it was absolutely revolting... and yet, kind of cute.

* * *

 

 

"THE TOASTER IS ON FIRE OOH GODDD" Ark screams in fear and in panic of the situation. The flames grow ever so slightly at his actions.

 

"Idiot! How could you burn the toast again?????!" Says Kinesis who frantically grabs the fire extinguisher.

 

Alber remembers himself standing outside the entrance of their home, as the firefighters come in to examine the extent of the damage.

 

He remembers Ark smashing the toaster which was already ablazed- wait- why? Just Why? 

 

As for Kinesis, he was busy putting it out. It didn't help Alber's growing headache when Kinesis was also howling in laughter at the same time.

 

' _You should take this seriously....'_ And so Alber had thought but not said.

 

Pressing his hands into his temples, the captain decides it was way too early for him to be even awake. 

 

Simple reminders like these were the only reprieve Alber had when going in to his job. If the job doesn't work him to an early grave, then being stuck to the hip with a troll and a damn idiot, will. 

 

* * *

 

Their his and no one elses, fortunately.

 

Smiling fondly at the photo of Kinesis and Ark fooling around, the Lev goes to tuck the locket into his pocket.

 

The captain decides to leave his shift early to visit them.

 

"Just wait for me, I'm coming home soon."

 

With them around, life certainly does not feel so one dimensional for Alber.


End file.
